Knit One, Match Two
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: After Beck gets into an accident, his cousin Maddie comes up from San Diego to take care of him and enrolls into Hollywood Arts. Maddie meets Jade, and decides to pair her with Beck. Problem? Beck is trying to ask out Tori...Beck/Jade, Beck/Tori.


Knit One, Match Two

Summary: After Beck gets into an accident, his cousin Maddie comes up from San Diego to take care of him and enrolls into Hollywood Arts. When Maddie meets Jade, she decides to pair her with Beck, as the two have never dated. Only problem? Beck is preparing to ask out Tori…Beck/Jade, Beck/Tori.

English Romance/Humor Rated: T Chapters: Words: Beck O. & Jade W.

Chapter I:

His Favorite Girl

**a/n: **A story about Beck's cousin, the sixteen-year-old art prodigy Maddie, coming up to Hollywood to stay with him after he gets into a car accident. After Maddie enrolls into Hollywood Arts for her art and sewing skills, she meets Tori, Jade, Andre, Robbie, and Cat. Maddie decides to play matchmaker between Beck and Jade, believing they are destined to be together. The problem is, Beck wants to date Tori, and regards Jade as "that creepy goth with the scissors". Now, Maddie will do whatever it takes, even if it means putting her relationship with Andre in jeopardy and losing her scholarship. Leave a review!

"Tori! Beck's relative is here!"

Tori stood up, the rough fabric of the hospital chair scraping her thighs. Cat peeked back into the room shyly, her red velvet cupcake hair curtaining her large brown eyes. "Good, bring her in here," Tori instructed kindly, glancing over her shoulder at the dark-haired teenager asleep in bed, her heart skipping a beat at his condition.

"'Kay, 'kay!" Cat replied, disappearing around the corner. Tori exhaled slowly, attempting to bundle her frayed nerves, walking over to the figure laying on the starched sheets-Beck. Tori had been so disquiet when she received the phone call from a bystander that Beck had been in a car accident after he crashed his truck on Bahia Bridge. She, Andre, and Cat met him at the hospital, and, before falling asleep, Beck asked Tori to call his cousin Maddie. His parents were on a business trip in Luxemburg, and couldn't return home for another two weeks.

"Are you Tori?" She looked up to find a tall girl her age, with waist-length, dark hair that was braided down her back and bright blue eyes. Wearing a light cyan shirt splattered with oil paint, blue jeans with hand-stitched flowers on the pockets, and black Converse, Tori could definitely tell she was related to Beck. "'Cause I got your text, and-oh my God, Beck!" Maddie dropped her mauve backpack on the floor, rushing to her cousin's side. "God, I didn't know he was in this condition! What happened?"

"He wrecked his truck on Bahia Bridge. The doctor told me he broke a few ribs, might've sprained his ankle, and they're taking him into surgery soon," Tori explained. She too was concerned for Beck's safety, but wasn't trembling dramatically like Maddie was, clamping a hand over her mouth. "Are you okay?"

Maddie brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, turning to Tori. "Yeah, I was just so anxious driving over here, picturing the worst. Beck and I are just so close, but he always comes down to San Diego to visit. Since his parents aren't here, I'm going to stay with him, you know, live in his RV and look after him."

"Awww," Tori mused in her trademark cry, giving Maddie a warm hug. Maddie, not expecting the sudden embrace, hesitated, then returned the motion. "That is so _sweet! _Leaving your home behind to take care of Beck! Won't your parents, or your school miss you?"

Maddie gave a harsh laugh, leaning down to tuck the blankets around him. "My parents are vociferously arguing every night, my school is probably the worst in the country. Hey, don't tell Beck I said this, but I'm almost glad he got into a car wreck; now I have an excuse to leave San Diego." Tori, still trying to figure out the definition of "vociferously", let her shoulders slump, feeling a little despondent at the miserable lives of the Oliver family.

Cat and Andre reentered the room, a broadly-shouldered doctor on their heels. "Hi, I'm Doctor Samson, here to take Beck to surgery," he introduced, his voice monotonous and his eyes locked on the shade of Cat's hair. "Is…she another victim?" Doctor Samson questioned with the raise of a gray, busy eyebrow, pointing to Cat.

"No, this is the normal color of my hair," Cat responded with a giggle, holding a strand between her fingers. The crimson dye was starting to flake off since she hadn't replaced it in a week, and stained her fingertips with ruby substance. Doctor Samson dug his heels into the floor as he was pushing Beck's gurney out the door, the teenager flopping sideways off of the bed. "What?"

"Nurse, we have a seriously traumatized patient!" he yelled, taking Cat's arm with surprising strength, racing her out of the room. "Nurse Delilah, come quick, there's a second victim with severe cranial bleeding! Prepare an operating room, stat!" Cat's screams could be heard from down the hallway, and Andre stared at the swarm of white-clad women following the doctors in shock.

Maddie blew the same strand of hair from her face in exasperation, taking Beck's hands and attempting to drag him back up on the bed. Tori wrapped her arms around his torso, lugging him onto the mattress. Beck's eyes fluttered open, and he gave Tori a delirious grin. "Oh, hey…"

"Tori," she filled in for him.

"Yeah, Lori," he answered, his head drooping to the other side of the pillow so he faced Maddie. "Hi Madster! What'cha doing at Lori's surprise party? You're going to ruin the surprise." Maddie slapped a hand to her forehead, wishing a doctor had told them they had hopped Beck up on laughing gas.

"Beck, Tori's over there," Maddie reminded, turning his head back to Tori, who was giggling under her breath.

"Surprise!" Beck exclaimed, beaming until his eyes closed and he sank back into unconsciousness. As soon as he did, Tori and Andre began to guffaw, bent over and practically leaning against one another. Maddie bit her lip, hiding her smile.

"You guys, it's not funny!" Maddie shouted, but after glimpsing back at Beck, she burst into hysterics, falling to her knees. The three of them were laughing their lungs inside out, and when Doctor Samson walked back in, Cat's hair dye smeared across his hands, he stared at them in shock. Finally, he shrugged and wheeled Beck's gurney out of the room.

:::::

"You really turned to Tori and said 'surprise!'" Maddie quoted, cross-legged on the couch in The Silver Streak, while Beck sat propped up on his bed. He laughed quietly, even though he found it much funnier; the tape around his broken ribs made it difficult to exert his lungs. "The three of us were on the floor, cackling, and we didn't even see the doctor take you to surgery."

"Sounds like you had fun from my injuries," Beck teased sarcastically, shifting on the mattress. Maddie had driven him home early this morning, after staying a day at the hospital to recuperate from the surgery. The two sat together for hours, just chatting and Maddie making him coffee every hour. "So, what are you going to do while I'm at school?"

Maddie opened her mouth to say something witty, but found herself at a loss for words. With Beck back at school soon, she would face days alone in the RV: no, she was _not _going to San Diego, so that was out. "I don't know. I do not want to go back home, and I'd still like to live here, and help out while you're healing."

"Well, do you have a special talent, like singing?" Beck suggested. He knew Maddie would love Hollywood Arts if she was able to get in, and that it would give her an excuse to stay in Hollywood longer. Maddie snorted, reaching down to replace the icepack on Beck's bandaged right ankle.

"I can't carry a tune in a sand bucket, and I don't dance," she listed, ticking the two off on her fingers. "Do they expect kids who can paint or sew?"

"Absolutely," Beck said, allowing Maddie-reluctantly-to pull up his shirt and flip the heating pad on his chest over. "A lot of kids get into Hollywood Arts for their artwork, and my friend Cat did some costume-designing. Why don't you give them a call, and mention me? You can fill out an application."

"I'll phone them up," Maddie promised, turning on the TV and settling next to her cousin. "But for now, you need your rest, patient." He rolled his eyes, and, to ruin the moment, Maddie's cell phone rang. "Ah, are you serious? I'll be back in a second, I'll take this outside."

Maddie stepped onto the driveway, surrounded by darkness. Juggling her phone, she stubbed her toe, jumping up and down as she pressed "talk." "Ah, God, gee, D'oh, why…oh, um, hello, who is this?"

"Madison, it's your mother." Maddie practically gagged, leaning against The Silver Streak and rubbing her sore toe. "I'm calling to see how you and Beck are, and when you're coming home." In the background, Maddie could here her father yelling about something, and her mother covering the phone with her hand to scream a reply.

"Mom, I'm not coming home," Maddie blurted lividly, leaning against the RV. "I want to live with Beck, and go to his school. I'm talented, I could get into Hollywood Arts, just like he did. And don't scoff, it's a good school, better than my old one. Besides, why would I want to live in a house with parents like you?" This was one of those times Maddie wished she had a time machine. In the heat of the moment, she hung up to evade further conflict, and irately dialed the number Beck had on his phone's Contact List.

"Hello, Hollywood Arts? Yes, my name is Maddie Oliver, I'm Beck Oliver's cousin. Do you happen to give scholarships on artwork?"

**Scene! Took me a long time to write, especially after it went after about seven rewrites. I hope you like this story, and Maddie, and this story will eventually get to Hollywood Arts and Jade and Tori and Beck. I don't think it's all that good (AND SO SHORT!) but I'm really tired. I was at a pool party all day, and when I tried to go down the zip-line with my friend, Alexis, I fell off from ten feet and got a concussion. -_- Oh well, leave a review!**


End file.
